ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Spooks Away
Spooks AwaySaul Pendleton (2019). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters" (2019) (Comic p.3). Saul Pendleton says: "This is a job for Spooks Away!" is a rival paranormal eliminations company claiming to be the future. History The Ghostbusters were called to Pumpernickel Kindergarten after a Big Baby Ghost manifested. The Proton Pack malfunctioned when they tried to fire them. Egon concluded the ectoplasm got into the LaMarche Boards so the pack couldn't discharge properly. Before they could regroup, Spooks Away arrived. Brad generated a hologram of a baby mobile to draw the ghost's attention while Kiki used a self-retracting plasma snare to capture it. The Ghostbusters got another call to the Glorp Factory on the corner of Strazynski and Mueller. A Class 5 Manifestation was attacking the factory. By the time the Ghostbusters arrived, Spooks Away already captured the ghost. Saul Pendleton taunted Peter Venkman by calling him "Vempman." On Tuesday, the Three Headed Ghost was captured. On Wednesday, Kiki ensnared a Mail Fraud Ghost. On Thursday, Brad used a device to uppercut a Red Dragon Ghost. On Friday, Saul Pendleton entered the Firehouse and formally introduced himself then tried to recruit Ray to his team with the promise of a new uniform, the latest equipment and all the jelly doughnuts he could eat. Peter turned down the offer on his behalf. Ray agreed after some thought. Saul told him he was making a mistake because the Ghostbusters were stuck in the past and Spooks Away was the future. Peter prompted Slimer to show him what they thought of his future. Slimer blew a raspberry at Saul. Janine showed him out. Saul promised it wasn't the last they heard of him. After the Ghostbusters turned in, Spooks Away lured Slimer outside with doughnut illusions and captured him. The next morning, the Ghostbusters noticed Slimer wasn't around and the refrigerator was intact. They saw an ABS News report about Saul stirring controversy about the Ghostbusters harboring a ghost to discredit them. They learned Slimer was being held captive by Spooks Away. A plan was quickly formulated. Ray was "volunteered" to infiltrate the company. Ray took up Saul on his offer and was welcomed to the team. At the facility, Ray was given a new uniform and all the jelly doughnuts he wanted. Saul took him on a quick tour before outfitting him with equipment. The other Ghostbusters listened in over comms. Just as Saul asked Ray if he wanted a proton-disruptor or an entrapment grenade, Brad came through with a Class 8 Pandimensional Hellspawner. Ray remarked they would need a super-powerful containment unit to hold it. Saul was amused and showed him where they stored the captured entities, the Prediction Engine. After the Hellspawner was added, a new glimpse into the future was generated on the screen. It was 24 hours later of Peter and Winston Zeddemore blasting a Penguin Ghost at the Bronx Zoo. Ray realized that was how Spooks Away was poaching their jobs before they could show up. Egon Spengler found out Saul came from a long line of necromancers who used ghosts to predict future events.Egon Spengler (2019). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: The Real Ghostbusters" (2019) (Comic p.14). Egon Spengler says: "According to "Who's Who in the Spirit World," Pendleton comes from a long line of Necromancers, sorcerers who use ghosts to predict future events." Peter deduced the Prediction Engine was built to perfect the process. To Ray's surprise, the engine was also used to spy on Egon in the future and steal his designs. Egon asked Ray if he could disrupt the machine. Ray slipped a doughnut in it. The control matrix was gummed up and the engine went critical. The entities were combined into one Mega-Entity. Ray and the Spooks Away evacuated the building. Brad and Kiki quit, claiming no acting gig was worth dealing with that thing. Brad vowed to Saul he would be hearing from his agent. The Mega-Entity nearly squashed Saul but Winston tackled him out of the way. Saul realized he almost died. Peter lured Slimer out the Mega-Entity to destabilize it and allow for the other entities to break free. Members *Saul Pendleton *BradSaul Pendleton (2019). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters" (2019) (Comic p.3). Saul Pendleton says: "Brad - distract the infernal infant!" *KikiBrad (2019). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters" (2019) (Comic p.4). Brad says: "You ready, Kiki?" *Ray Stantz Appearances *'IDW Comics' **Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters References Gallery SpooksAway02.jpg SpooksAway03.jpg SpooksAway04.jpg SaulPendleton01.jpg SaulPendleton02.jpg SaulPendleton03.jpg SaulPendleton04.jpg SaulPendleton05.jpg SaulPendleton06.jpg SaulPendleton07.jpg SaulPendleton08.jpg SaulPendleton09.jpg SaulPendleton10.jpg EldonBromo35thRGB01.jpg Mega-Entity02.jpg BradSpooksAway01.jpg BigBabyGhost08.jpg KikiSpooksAway01.jpg Category:IDW Characters Category:Minor character